A Simple Story About A Mad Man
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: The year is 1888 and Jack The Ripper is murdering every female prostitute he can find. Maka finds her friend dead at his hands and she is forced to flee for her life. She find help from the officers and one of them is her childhood friend Soul. Will love bloom in the terror of time or will Jack The Ripper strike Maka dead? Inspired from history of Jack The Ripper
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple Story About A Mad Man  
Part 1**

The year was 1888 and it was a chilly night in Whitechapel. The hookers wandered the streets in search for someone to give them a simple intimate act for either money or food. The streets seemed to be abandoned with the few who still were out at night.

What the people of Whitechapel didn't know was their nightmares would be answered with one single man alone.

…

Maka Albarn, a prostitute wandered the street like usual. She had recently given a man her body for a single piece of bread. The food hadn't given her the satisfaction she wanted but she was still grateful for having some food in her belly.

She was in search for her dear friend Patty. They always meet up at the in before they checked in to sleep against a rope standing but she was an hour late and the in started to close down. She was very worried for her friend since only a few days ago a woman was killed. She had suffered a deep cut in her throat. She remembered seeing the officers take the body away and she saw the assault toward her neck. The wound had been so deep she had almost lost her head

Of course she got even more worried about her dear friend. There was a murderer on the loose and the streets had become even more dangerous for her and her friend.

"Patricia, where are you?" She hollered but got no answer.

Where could she be? She had never been late before. She really hopes she was okay.

The air got quicker colder and her breath came out as white smoke. She was lucky she wore her home. One her body she wore three skirts and under the first layer of her skirt was a little bag with a little sugar and tea in it.

She was quite warm clothed but not enough to keep the ice nibbling air away from her.

Maka crossed the streets of Whitechapel when she heard a chocked whimper. The young prostitute's interest was heightened and so was her fear.

She was always afraid. No matter what situation she was in, she was always afraid. During her affairs with men, during night when she and Patricia wandered the streets and even in the daylight walking down the road, she was afraid. There had only been one person who had managed to make her feel safe but that was a very long time ago and he probably didn't remember her.

Her heart started to beat harder and faster.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she asked and her voice shook in fear when she rounded the corner. Her eyes went wide as the size of cartwheels.

In front of her laid the body of her dear friend Patricia. Her eyes dull and the once life filled eyes had been fully drained. From her neck streamed red liquid and then became a wide puddle underneath her. But what frightened her most wasn't her dead body or the smell of copper.

It was the man kneeling over her.

There was a man hovering over her. He was dressed in a long black coat and a pitch black top hat on his head. In his hand he grasped a double egged blade which was covered in crimson blood. The blood of her dear friend Patricia. The man held the knife toward her stomach, like if he would cut her guts out of her.

The man hadn't noticed her until a cold blooded shriek escaped her vocal cords. The murderer snapped his head toward her and his face was covered of the darkness the alley provided. The only thing she could see was two large red eyes.

The man over her friend's dead body made a growling noise and leaped toward Maka with his blade ready to pierce her body.

She screamed in horror and noradrenaline rushed through her veins. She didn't want to die. Not like this. Dying at the hands of this man was something she wouldn't want.

Her legs quickly took her away from the alley. Without even knowing it she was running away from the murderer. He was right at her heels with the blade raised above his head like a crazy person.

"Stay away from me!" She pleased as she ran but he didn't stop. The sound from his boots hitting the curbstone was still resonating throughout the streets of Whitechapel. He was close but she didn't dare to look behind her.

She whimpered in fright and suddenly she got an idea. Quickly, her feet stopped and the brown barrels she just passed by. Quickly she pushed them with all her might and managed to push them over. This might buy her some time.

She saw the man and she yelped and quickly started to run again.

The man growled in annoyance and she through she might be able to escape, but she was far from right.

Her goal was the police station but it was still a long run.

As she rounded the corner to the town square she was met by a knife driven in the wall just in front of her. She gave out a loud cry of fear and she fell back down on her behind.

The man dressed in a black coat stood in front of her. He pulled the blade out from the wall and took long steps toward her.

Maka Albarn was shaking in fear. She crawled backwards in a desperate attempt to get away from Patricia's murderer.

Was her life going to end here? Was she going to get murdered by the same person who took her friend's life?

Maka hadn't been this scared and frightened all her life. She had never felt save in her life. Only in the company of her long-lost childhood friend was she safe.

The man kicked her in the stomach and she went flying into a wall. All her air in her lungs was forced to leave and she was left gasping for air and her back and torso in pain.

The footsteps of the man echoed in the town square. Now, the murderer stood in front of her, hovering over her just as he had done to Patricia just a few minutes ago. Her heartbeat banged hard inside of her ribcage and she was afraid to break a rib.

Red eyes pierced into her green ones. She had seen red eyes like that before. They belonged to the only person who she thought she was safe with. Could he really do something like this to her? No, he wouldn't… he probably didn't even know she existed anymore.

He raised the knife and as a last attempt to save herself, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The sound of officers and dogs barking was heard and the blade of her assaulter stopped. He looked toward the sound and then back at her, like to decide to flee or finish the job and risk being caught.

His red eyes turned toward her. They twinkled with annoyance, hatred and lust for blood.

The man quickly took off and disappeared in an alley when the officers entered the town square.

"There! Someone is there!" A man screamed and they ran toward me.

The ten approximately seven minutes she had gone through had paralyzed her. She had found her friend dead and been hunted by her murderer to eventually almost gotten killed when the officers had saved her.

Her green eyes caught sight of a paper lying on the ground with the text "The Ripper strikes again." If the man she had encountered had been the infamous man known as Jack The Ripper. He had indeed stricken again.

…

The officers had taken me to the headcounters where they had questioned Maka what had occurred and she had given them all the answers she possessed. She gave them the location of where she had found the man kneeling over her friend's corpse to every little detail of the man's appearance.

"A man with a black long coat and matching top hat." The officer known as Black*Star rested his chin on his hand while his eyebrows were narrowed together. He was obvious thinking over the information. "And red eye. There aren't many people in Whitechapel with red eyes."

"But sir, you know Wes Evans had a violin concert this night and Soul Evans was at his concert was well. They both have alibies." Black*Star's assistant known as Jacqueline said. "And their parents were there as well. They are the only people in London who have red eyes."

Black*Star clasped his hands together as he thought even harder at the information Maka had given them. "I know dear. That is what makes this case much harder to solve. A man as Jack The Ripper should be easy to find since he murders the prostitutes on the streets. It is like he uses magic to disguise himself."

Maka sat quiet in her seat. One of the officers had given her a blanket to warm her from the cold air she has earlier been exposed to and a cup of tea to calm her down and warm her up.

"Officer Black*Star, I have given you every detail and piece of information I have and I wouldn't hide anything from you. But there is something I want in exchange." Maka said. She was terrified from being alone and especially now when she had lost her only friend. She knew just how dangerous the streets of Whitechapel could be and now with the man known as Jack The Ripper being after her, she couldn't allow being lonely.

"And what that might me Miss Albarn?" He asked.

"Protection. I saw him and now he would most likely want to kill me for it. I'm a danger to his existence and if he gets his hands one me, you lose all chances to ever catch him." Maka took a sip from her tea.

She was known as a very bright young woman among the prostitutes. When she was younger, she lived a good life with her family. They weren't rich neither poor. Her father was a close friend to Robert Evans. They were known as famous musicians and when Maka's father brought her to visit their mansion; she was allowed to once in a while get access to their library. She had learned a lot but she stopped visiting their library when she met one of their sons, Soul Evans.

He had in the beginning been very obnoxious toward her since she was poorer than him and therefor wasn't worthy of being in their mansion. Although, it didn't take long until Soul had changed his mind because of his mother. Since he was an Evans, he was forced to be polite toward her and during one of their many dinner parties; he invited her up to dance. Of course, they were still very young and Maka was a poor dancer and Soul was only a newbie, it had been very hard for them to dance.

Maka had been happy spending her time with her dear friend Soul Evans. Even if he had at first been obnoxious and forced he to be nice toward her, she thought that in the end he had truly been nice toward her and that he as well had enjoyed her company.

Soul Evans had been Maka's escape. He had been her guiding light and loved his company. He was her sun and moon and it had always seemed like they would be together forever. But then that dreadful day had come when she had lost everything.

Her mother and father had died in a house fire and she had been left alone. She was only twelve at the time and Soul bad been very sorrowful for her sake, but his mother then showed her true colors. She had banished them from their mansion and forbidden her to ever see Soul. She told Maka she was now trash, an orphanage and they didn't civilize with them.

The last time Maka ever saw Soul was on that day was when people from the orphanage took her away. Soul had watched her sad get taken away. He hadn't made a move to talk to her or even say farewell. At the time, it had been a stab in the back for Maka but after the years, she realized he was off-limits to her even thought her parents were friends of his parents, they would never had been truly together. Something would have ripped them apart and it was better to part ways that way.

When she had then turned eighteen, she was kicked out from the orphanage. Nobody ever wanted her as a child and now when she was officially an adult, she was left on her own. She lived on the streets and eventually met Patricia. She had been her mentor when it came to prostituting.

Ever since that day when she last saw Soul, she lost her guiding light. She lost her sun and moon and most important, she lost her safeness.

When she had wandered the streets, seeing the papers about his and Wes's success at being musicians, she was happy for them but she was sad to never being with them. They had always been on her mind. Always hunter her dreams and she would have given anything to hear them play and see them be happy. But it still stung her heart knowing they didn't think of her. Of course, why would they think of her? They had everything, looks, money, talent and women in their class. Someone like her would never have any place in their hearts. Not Soul's or Wes's. But she does like to believe Soul would actually think of her once in a while, but he doesn't.

Black*Star scratched his neck. "You don't need to ask of that Miss Albarn. We have already taken care of it." He turned his chair toward the door of the questioning room. "Death! You can come inside now!"

With a creak from the door, it opened and in came a man in a black suit and a skull emblem around his neck. "Miss Albarn, let me introduce Death The Kid. He is a well-known guardian in our headcounter. He will guard you and take care of you."

Her guardian known as Death The Kid had one of the most oddest hairstyles, even in the level of oddness as Black*Star with his star shaped blue hair.

Kid's hair was black and had three stripes on his left side.

"I'm Death The Kid. Nice to meet you Miss Albarn." he offered me his hand which she took in mine.

"Maka Albarn, a pleasure to meet you."

We released each other's hands and she cuddled back into the blanket around her. She hadn't yet really shock off the night's events. She picked up her cup and took a sip.

Black*star took a quick look on the clock. "It is soon morning. We will show you your room and then you can get some rests. We will move you later to a safe house-"

The door was suddenly slammed open and her green eyes widen as the size dinner plates. Her heart stopped for a moment and the cup in her hands was dropped and spilled out the hot water on her lap. She yelped out but it didn't burn her thanks to all the layers of skirts she wore.

"Are you all right Miss Albarn?" Death The Kid asked and she nodded tensely.

Her eyes never left the person in the doorway and so didn't he. He stared at her with wide eyes; it was like he could she it was his childhood friend even if she looks completely different from back in the days.

"Maka Albarn? Is that really you?" His voice was much darker than when she had last heard him.

He was different too but he has seen him once in a while on the front covers and heard the paperboys shout out news about him and his family. He looked like in the papers but his hair was much messier and untamed. His facial features were sharp like daggers and his eyes as red as of the killers.

Something inside of Maka wanted to throw herself into Soul's arms like she usually did but she didn't. The red eyes prevented her. They were so similar to Jack The Ripper's and that made her very uneasy.

"Maka, it is you, isn't it?" he asked once again.

She was still silent. No answer from Maka did he receive until Black*Star stepped in.

"Yes. This is Miss Maka Albarn. She is the one I told you about. The one who saw Jack The Ripper and lived."

Soul didn't turn to look at Black*Star. He still looked at his old friend.

"Maka. It is you." He walked toward her and something snapped inside of her. Fear spread in her body.

"Get away from me!" she half gasped and screamed falling off her chair and crawled backward to get away from him.

Black*Star immediately joined Maka on the floor and grabbed her shoulders trying to calm her down, unfortunately it didn't work that much.

She looked behind Black*Star wide still wide eyes at Kid he stood in front of Soul, he held his palm toward his shoulder, stopping him from getting close to me.

Soul still had his eyes set on me as if I was his target, just like Jack The Ripper did.

"He… He… He has the same eyes…" she stuttered out. It was barely even a whisper but Black*Star still heard it.

"I know Miss. He has red eyes but he has an alibi. He is not the one who attacked you. He was at his brother's concert."

Even the fact Soul had an alibi and he was her childhood friend, she was still terrified of him. The boy she had once felt so save with wasn't there. The real Jack The Ripper had taken that away from her. Soul's eyes she had before felt so warm and safe looking into she only saw Jack The Ripper's in them.

"Maka, I'm not him. I'm not Jack The Ripper." Soul said calm but she still didn't feel safe. She just had to force herself to relax in his presence because that is what she would have wanted. Soul was her everything and Soul wouldn't hurt her, or would he?

"I'm here to protect you Miss. I wouldn't let Mr. Evans here hurt you." Kid said while he released Soul and whispered something in his ear quickly.

"Are you going to be okay Miss?" Black*Star asked. The young adult took a deep breath before nodding, still trying to avoid the piercing eyes of Soul.

"Can you please take me to my room? I'm exhausted-"

"I can do it!" Soul quickly interacted before Maka even had a chance to finish her sentence.

"You can't Mr. Evans." Said Black*Star. "I know you as an officer want to contribute but Miss Albarn here has been through a rough time and she needs to be around people she feels safe with and right now, she doesn't feel safe in your company."

Soul frowned and didn't say anything else.

Kid walked up to Maka and helped her up from the floor. He took her to her room and there was a bed. It had been years since Maka had slept in a bed. She had gotten so used to sleeping standing against a rope it felt like heaven when laying down on the bed. Her poor and uneasy muscles finally had a chance to relax.

She thought about the news about Soul had become an officer at the police station and what Black*Star had said about not feeling safe around Soul and needed to only be around people she felt safe with. But he was wrong. She didn't feel safe right now. She never felt safe not when Soul had turned into an image of Jack The Ripper inside of her head.

Inside of the questioning room, Soul went up to Black*Star. "I have known her for a very long time Sir. She and I used to be really close friends before an ordeal separated us."

Black*Star sighed as he picked up the pieces of the cup which broke. "There is nothing I can do Mr. Evans. Miss Albarn doesn't feel safe around you and I can't then place her under your care."

"But you don't need to place her under my care." Black*Star looked confused at the officer. "All you need to do is make me Death The Kid's partner for now. Let me and Kid protect Maka Albarn."

"Fine. You have approval from me but you need Kid's approval as well, but if Kid thinks you cause too much problem to Miss Albarn, you will be immediately removed."

Soul smiled wide and gave his boss a salute. "Right Sir! I won't disappoint you Sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Simple Story About A Mad Man  
Part 2**

Maka Albarn woke up for the first time without any aching limbs or sore muscles. Sleeping on a real bed had been wonderful. This reminded her much of the past when she had always had a bed at her parent's house. The time when she played with Soul every day and at the parties how he kept teaching her how to dance.

Soul. All the time they had been spending their time together. All the laughs, tears and happiness they spend together. It had been one of the best times in Maka's life. Or rather, it _had_ been the best time in her life. Being a prostitute and living on the street isn't a glorious life at all. She only had Patricia, her own fear and her dreams and memories of everything going back to normal.

She looked at the clock inside of the room and it showed it was already afternoon. The night's events had really taken its toll on Maka. She had officially lost her only friend but she had seen her old childhood friend Soul Evans. But she had lost all her trust and faith for him just because Jack The Ripper had the same red eyes.

"You should really take a shower."

Her eyes snapped toward Soul who sat in a chair beside her bed. He was in casual clothes and he didn't look tired at all. Well, he could have slept well until he had heard about me running into Jack The Ripper.

"S-Soul", I stuttered, trying to say something more but nothing really came to her mind. The horror of those red eyes sends shivers down her spine.

"When was the last time you took a shower?" he looked her up and down quickly, "And got your clothes washed. You look like a mess."

She found that slightly offended by his comment. She looked away from the young man and her old friend. "You know everybody doesn't live a good life in a mansion with plenty of food on the table and has a bed and clean clothes."

Soul sighs loudly, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I just tried to lighten the mood a little."

"Well it didn't help Mr. Evans"

Soul raised his eyebrow at the name Maka had given him.

"Mr. Evans? So have we gone back to that? You know I prefer it when you call me Soul."

Maka didn't dare to look at him. They had once been best friend until that awful day they had been separated and now, they had been brought back together. It had gone a very long time. Soul had been thirteen and Maka twelve when they last saw each other and now Maka are twenty and Soul must be twenty-one.

"It has been years since we saw each other. I don't think it is appropriate to call you by your first name." she closed her eyes. "After all, trying to have some manners is the only thing I have left now."

Her eyes started to turn moister and she had to force herself not to cry in front of her former friend. The one she had once had a little crush on when she was little. She had indeed had feelings for her childhood friend but it only went to a small crush, after all, they were from two different worlds and were to never cross paths. But the worlds moves in mysterious ways, she lost her friend and regained her old one. She wasn't even sure if she was supposed to be happy or sad. That night she had almost lost her own life but she didn't thanks to the officers who scared Jack The Ripper away.

Soul sighs loudly and ran his hand through his messy hair. "Maka. You can call me Soul. You don't need to feel rude about it."

"But it was years since we saw each other, besides, you don't even known what I had to go through to stay alive."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

Her heart stopped for a second. Tell Soul what she had gone through after they had parted what they had thought was for life. It isn't a happy story and she would end up crying and she knew it.

"Okay, but it is long and not a happy one."

Soul nodded like telling me he was ready for what was to come.

"I lived at the orphanage for years. I never had any friends there and just because I recently lost my parents they bullied me for it. And just because I had lived a great life with my parents they bullied me even more for it, but the bullied me the most for hanging out with upper classes like you." Maka's throat started to swell and she felt like crying.

"I was always alone and scared of them. I was afraid they would go father then just bulling me. I was always tugged away in the corner of the room and tried to become invisible." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She hated crying. She hated showing signs of weakness and that made her want to run away from everything and be alone. She had always been best left alone.

"When I was eighteen, they kicked me out and I was starving on the streets. That is when I met Patricia." Saying her name left a stab wound in her heart. The only one for a very long time who had actually showed her signs of kindness and she had died by the hands of the killer.

"The one who died…" Soul muttered most for himself.

"She taught me everything how to survive on the streets of Whitechapel. She taught me how to seduce men into giving me food or money for intercourse. She showed me the best hiding places and how to fight back if someone tried anything with me." Her body shook from her sobs.

"Even though I had Patricia, I was scared and alone. I was always afraid for my life and when Jack The Ripper first stricken I become even more scared. I could no longer sleep or even do my affairs properly." She was now full out crying. The salty water trickled down her cheeks uncontrollably and all the feelings she had locked inside of her body now came searing up toward the surface.

Soul gently rubbed her back, trying to ease the pain she had gone through. He had thought all his life Maka had been adopted into a good family and was living a happy life there without even thinking of the life she once shared with him. He had never been sure of it but he had always hoped she lived happily with her family and maybe had a family of her own.

The thought of Maka being happy with another man had always stung his heart and soul. He had thought about her every day and he had even made plans of finding her again. The time he had spent with Maka had been the best time of his life. The memory of Maka had been so strong he hadn't been able to move on properly with his life. He learned the piano without any protests from him and he went to concerts and parties but he had never enjoyed himself. He couldn't even enjoy himself when women flirted with him and he knew he was supposed to ask for a woman's hand years ago but he couldn't. The only woman on his mind was the ash blond woman.

He had understood just how much Maka meant to him when he had lost her and he couldn't take it anymore. When he turned nineteen he decided to become an officer. After all, with their education he would be able to find Maka, right? He took the education and eventually joined Whitechapel's police force. He had now been searching for Maka for about a half of a year in the police but he had searched for her at the wrong places. He searched for her in families around London but he never ever even thought about searching for her on the streets. He always thought she was the lucky one and the one who would never end up hurt but she was the one who ended up the most hurt.

"I now know what an unfair life you have had, Maka." he moved from his chair and sat beside her on the bed, "but you don't ever have to feel scared or lonely because I'm here. I will protect you from Jack The Ripper. I promise you I won't ever let him touch you."

Maka turned toward Soul and her eyes widen. The way he leaned over her and his red eyes made her get a flashback from the night when Jack The Ripper held his knife high and was about to kill her.

Her heart rushed and she was paralyzed. She didn't dare to move or say anything.

Soul immediately noticed her uneasiness and immediately looked away and gave her some space. "I'm not him Maka. I would _never_ do anything to hurt me."

Maka relaxed slightly but she still didn't get over the red eyes of the killer and how Soul's hand his eyes seemed to be similar in some way. She knew if Soul was just like they were kids he would never do anything to hurt him. He had always been the one to throw him in front of her to protect her from everything even if it was a little spider or a sword. He would do anything for her.

"I know." she managed to say. "I know you won't harm me but I just can't get Jack The Rippers eyes off of my mind. They are so similar to yours." She looked into the white haired man's eyes and as she forced herself to relax. It was not him who attacked her.

"I have searched for you for so long," Soul once again leaned toward Maka, his hand cupped her cheek and his thumb gently caressed her cheekbone.

Her cheeks heated up while her stomach fluttered. She had only dreamed of Soul touching her like this and now it felt so magical. No one she had an affair with had ever showed her this kindness toward her.

"You are the only woman who are occupied my mind. I can't eat without thinking of your beautiful ash blond hair and I can't sleep without dreaming of you. You have no idea how joyful I am for finding you.''

As Maka started to arise toward him, Soul started leaning down toward him.

"Believe me, I know," their lips were only an inch away from the other ones. Even without feeling their lips brush against each other's they could feel the bliss from each other's sweet breaths hitting on their lips.

Maka was exhilarated. No one had ever kissed her. No one hadn't ever kissed her when she had her affairs and now the little boy she had a crush on was about to kiss her.

The door to Maka's bedroom slammed open, revealing Maka's bodyguard Kid. "Quick! Miss, you need to come and see this quick!" Kid hollered and while Soul and Maka jumped away from each other, flabbergasted of Kid's entrance.

"W-What is going on Sir Death?" Maka asked while she stood up from her bed.

"Jack The Ripper has send a message. You should see this one."

Kid's words pierced Maka's heart and her fear flared up. Jack The Ripper was here? With a message? This couldn't end well for her.

"Come on let's go!" Kid said and all of them followed him out of the police station. Outside stood many officers and among them were Black*Star and his assistant Jacqueline. They all looked up toward the mayors building and from a noose hung a woman. She had a sign around her neck but they couldn't see what it said.

"What do the sign say?" Maka asked.

Black*Star turned toward Maka and her company of bodyguards. Black*Star's eyebrows were narrowed and his lips were stretched into a thin line.

"Take a look yourself Miss," he said and handed her a binoculars.

Maka immediately grabbed it and placed it toward her eyes and the woman hanging from the mayor's house got larger. It was a female in her age with long blond hair just like Maka. Now when Maka think of it, she wore the same color on her skirt and blouse as Maka did. She even looked just like her except she was taller and curvier than her.

The similarities didn't bother her as much as the message on the sign said. It said _"you aren't very good at hiding Miss Albarn. I can see you sitting inside of the police station. Yours truly Jack The Ripper."_

Maka almost dropped the binoculars in fear. He knew her location. Can he get his hands on her now? Can he finish his job and kill her?

Soul took the binoculars from Maka's hands and looked at the woman for about five seconds and then he handed it to Black*Star.

"Come on. It isn't safe here." Soul said and wrapped his arm around Maka's shoulders like he tried to shield her from the world and quite frankly, Maka liked it.

"Look out!" Black*Star hollered and when Maka was about to turn around to look, Soul pulled her toward the side and a double egged blade swirled passed her and ended up giving her a cut on the cheek.

Maka squeaked as the blade dug in between of the curbstones. Women on the town square started to scream and Maka and Soul looked toward where the blade had come from and there he stood; Jack The Ripper.

Maka could see the burning red eyes drill into her own green ones and she could feel the nostalgic fear and horror dig into her spine.

"Soul… it is him." Maka muttered and he immediately pulled her close to his chest while glaring at the man known as Jack The Ripper. He wanted to protect Maka from the evil man. Nobody hurt Maka and got away with it.

"Get Miss Albarn inside! Officer! Get him!" a crowd of officers ran toward the building he stood on and Kid shielded Maka and Soul from his view while Soul got Maka inside.

Maka was shaking madly in Soul's arms and her cut on her cheek throbbed with pain. ON their way inside Soul got the knife he had thrown on the ground and quickly closed the police station doors behind him.

"Maka are you okay?" He asked worriedly as Maka held her bloody cheek. Her eyes widen when she saw the knife with her blood on. The fear ate her sanity away. Seeing Soul hold a knife which _her blood_ was smeared over frightened her, it didn't help either that he had the same eye color as Jack The Ripper.

"Put the knife down." She said with wide eyes, getting ready to run away from Soul if needed.

He looked confused at Maka but he then realized why she was so tense and uneasy when he remembered the blade in his hand.

"You know I won't hurt you Maka. I'm not him." He calm said as he laid the knife on assistant Jaquline's desk. "You know I would never hurt you."

Maka immediately relaxed and she felt a little guilty for feeling uneasy around Soul. She now witness Soul wasn't Jack The Ripper for real but she still couldn't help but feel uneasy about everything.

"Sorry, I'm just scared."

"You should kind of be. Jack The Ripper has set his eyes on you but I promise you I will protect you with my life." Maka walked up to Soul and skittishly wrapped her arms around her waist like she had done so many times when she and Soul was little.

"I don't want to be… I have been scared for too long. I want to feel safe. I want to feel safe and sound but I guess I never will be."

The past of Maka's when she hadn't lost her parents ringed inside of her head. The time when she hadn't been scared. The time when she had felt the safest.

Soul's arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her back.

"When this is all over, I want you to-"

"Look" Maka interrupted Soul and pointed toward the knife. Around the handle was a piece of paper tied with rope.

Soul pulled away and felt bitter of the sudden change of conversation. He had just planed on confessing his interest and feelings toward Maka. Since she was now alone he would be more than happy to take her into his home as his wife. He had strong feelings toward Maka and he was very fond of her. He would become the luckiest man in the world if she accepted his proposal.

Soul grabbed the rope and untied it; he unfolded the paper and read the message aloud. "Dear Miss Albarn. I can't wait to cut you open like a fish and see your insides. I can almost taste your blood and feel the flesh of your kidney in my mouth. If you think your bodyguards Soul Evans and Death The Kid can protect you, you are wrong. I already know you are hiding in the police station and I will hunt you down and kill you. I will take my sweet time cutting you up. Yours truly Jack The Ripper."

The letter sends shivers down Maka's spine. She would definitely not want to know the feeling of Jack The Ripper eating her kidney. That is sick and disgusting. Who would even want to eat someone else's insides?

"Sir Black*Star will read this. We have to get you ready to move to a different location." He placed the letter on Jacqueline's desk beside the knife. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bathroom. "But first we need to patch up your cheek."

Her cheek was already bloody from the cut Jack The Ripper had dealt toward her and she wished this was the only wound she would receive from Jack The Ripper. But she had never gotten what she wanted, so she would end up being wrong.

Soul got her inside of the bathroom and she took her seat on the toilet seat while Soul got a cloth and soaked it in water. He gently started to wipe the blood away from her cheek. "Are you still bothered by the letter?"

She nodded and Soul sighs. "You know we won't let him get to you. It won't ever happen."

She wanted to believe her dear friend's words but how could she? He knew where she was and he even killed another woman just to send out a message to her. He isn't dumb and Maka is sure her days are counted. She knows the skills and brain he possesses through the other prostitutes he has killed and all of them were killed on Whitechapel's streets. He hasn't been caught and now four women had been killed by the hands of Jack The Ripper, two women before Patricia and the her and the woman who hung from the mayor's house. Maka knows she will be one of the victims of Jack The Rippers. She knows it because she had never been lucky in her life and she doubt she would suddenly receive luck now.

"Maka, look at me," he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his red eyes. "It won't happen. I won't allow you slip away from me again. You disappeared from my life once and that won't happen again." With the wet cloth still pressed on her wound, she looked sorrowful into his eyes.

"You can't promise me that. I have stumbled over many men who promised me food and shelter but that never happened. You can't be sure to keep your promise Soul."

His strong muscular arms wrapped around Maka's shoulders and he rested his forehead against hers. A gasp escaped her vocal cords and her eyes were wide as she stared into his red eyes.

"I'm not like the other men you have sold your body to. I'm for real. I would never use you for one intimate act. No, Maka, you have been my friend for a long time and you are always on my mind. I want you to-"

Once again, the door opened and there stood Black*Star. "Soul. We need to discuss this. In my office. Now." Black*Star's eyes flashed between Maka and Soul and ´how close they were.

"R-Right Sir." Soul pulled away from his friend and quickly said a "wait here" and quickly grabbed her hand over the wet cloth on her cheek.

Soul and Black*Star disappeared out of the bathroom and into Black*Star's office. Black*Star took his seat in his chair and Soul the one in front of his desk. "I found the knife and letter on Jacqueline's table mind explain it."

Soul raised his eyebrow and his eyes caught sight of a picture of a dark haired woman standing beside Black*Star. She had a large stomach and he smiled wide beside her. That must be Tsubaki, his wife ha has talked about.

"What is there to explain Sir?"

"Where did you find it?"

"It was tied to the handle of the blade Jack The Ripper threw at Maka. She knows about the letter."

Black*Star nodded in understanding. "I see. The plan of attack is getting Miss Albarn out of this building unnoticed and unknown to the public and takes her to a safe place where she won't be found. You and Kid will be living with her until Jack The Ripper is dead or behind bars, understand?"

Soul nodded eagerly at the idea of being with Maka but displeased with having Kid with him but he wasn't a full trained officer yet. He was still a rookie at being an officer. At least Maka was less scared and more comfortable around him. That is what it counts in Soul's book.

"Sire Black*Star, do you know what happened to Jack The Ripper? Did you catch him?" Soul asked.

"No. He disappeared. But the woman he hung from the mayor's house is named Elizabeth and she was a prostitute just as Maka. She as well as the other victims had been killed from a deep cut in her throat before she was hung. I will question Miss Albarn about this matter as soon as possible."

Soul nodded in understanding. This was an important event and it may lead to the capturing of Jack The Ripper and he would want that possible more than anyone else. The woman who occupied his thoughts was in terrible danger and he won't have her get killed because of a sadistic killer.

"Soul Evans. What I have seen from today and heard from officer Death The Kid, Miss Maka Albarn seems very comfortable in your presence. I want you to keep being with her for her safety and stay glued to her no matter what. If something happens. You are going to pretend being a married couple while officer Death The Kid will pretend being your cousin." Black*Star started to smirk wide looking at Soul like he had just figured out who the murderer where. "I know you won't have any trouble pretending to be her husband from what I saw in the bathroom and what Kid saw in her bedroom."

Soul's cheeks heated up from being caught in such an intimate position with his want-to-be-wife.

"No sir. I don't mind."

Black*Star nodded, pleased with his answer. "Good, now, I will inform Maka about this but we don't have any idea of how to escort Miss Albarn safely away from the police station."

A long smile stretched over his lips. It just happened to be the perfect day and the perfect time. He knew exactly how he would escort Maka away from the station _and_ getting some time with her.

"I have an idea Sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Simple Story About A Mad Man  
Part 2**

Maka looked into the mirror. She saw herself but she didn't look like herself. She saw a woman with brown hair and it was neatly braided into a coiffure and her bangs neatly curved by her eyes. She wore an expensive dress she had only seen women like Soul's mother wear. It was the kind of dress which only rich women wore.

Black*Star had questioned her about the woman hung from the mayor's building but she didn't know her personally. She knew Elizabeth Thompson was Patricia's older sister but they had parted after a betrayal made by Elizabeth. When Patricia had been asleep, Elizabeth had taken all the food she had in her little bag under one of her skirts and taken off. They had despised each other from that day.

Maka had only met Elizabeth once and that was more than a half a year. They had run into each other and a fight had almost broken out but fortunate for Maka, she managed to drag Patricia out of there. It would be bad for their business if men knew they weren't ladylike. One thing Maka will never forget what Patricia taught her was men didn't want dirty women. They want women who are as high classed as possible.

When Black*Star had finished questioning her, he had told her Soul's plan of escorting her to the safe house and to be sincere, she didn't feel comfortable with it. With pretending to _be_ Soul's wife. She didn't want to pretend being someone's wife. She wants to be a wife. Without having to pretend or being forced to be someone's wife. Since she was a little girl she had imagines having a family, two wonderful kids and a husband she loved dearly and who loved her back.

Even though she did like Soul in that way, her mother was against them and let's face it, he wouldn't want a woman who had been used over and over. He doesn't want many men's leftovers. He wants a virgin woman who will always be her first and last with him. Maka can't provide that to him. A man she didn't know the name of took her most precious womanhood when she had wanted to save it for her future husband like her mother had taught her.

But she couldn't. She had to survive and to survive on Whitechapel's streets, she had to sell the last she had left; her body.

"Maka, are you done?" Soul asked while rapping on the bathroom door.

"Yes. I will be out soon." she took a moment to look at her new appearance once again.

Not that she had to pretend being someone else completely and pretending to be married with Soul was even worse. It was like the officers had given her a new identity and she didn't like it one bit. The chocolate brown wig she was wearing was itching badly while the silk dress wasn't as warm as all the skirts and blouses she had been wearing before. Not to mention the material wasn't as stretchy as her skirts and made her feel imprisoned in her own clothes.

The one she looked inside of the mirror wasn't Maka Albarn, this was a complete stranger to her.

"Maka, we have to get moving or we will look suspicious if we arrive late."

Soul's plan had acquired them disguise as high classed people and go to Soul's mingle party. They would be there for a while and then go to the house outside of London. There had Black*Star said they would be safe. Soul, Kid and Maka would be left there alone until Jack The Ripper had been found.

With a loud sigh, Maka exit the bathroom she had been locked inside and was met with a well suited Soul. He was in a black suit with a blood red dress shirt to it. He wore a black bow and he wore a black wig to it. His bangs tried to hide his eyes as much as possible since there was nothing they could do about their eye color and Soul's eye color was the one who stood out the most.

"You ready?"

With a quick nod, Maka was about to pass him but he stopped her by grabbing her left wrist. "You forgot the last detail in this plan."

Soul fished up a golden ring from his pocket and slides it on her ring finger.

Maka should be happy but she wasn't. She was sorrowful and she felt bad for Soul for having to pretend being her husband. But what Maka didn't know was Soul was being pleased to pretend being her husband but he was at the same time annoyed by the fact it was just pretending. He wanted her as his real wife and we were going to ask her the big question when he gets the time.

"There. Our new names are Violet Chapman and George Chapman." Soul said and entwined his hand with hers.

"Okay." She said but it was obvious she was sorrowful and Soul could immediately see it but he decided not to bother her now. He knew if he asked her now she would probably end up bawling her eyes out and they didn't have time for that. The party has already started and it is very rude to be late.

They rode in a horse carriage to the Evans mansion and Maka had been gloomy all the way. The pretend marriage bothered her a lot and Soul was thinking exactly the same but not in a negative way. He thought it as a teaser of what to come and he was excited to pretend being her husband but still a little annoyed by the fact she wasn't entirely hers. Not yet.

Maka's heels sounded loudly when they walked up to the mansion and was greeted by one of the many servants. Of course his family didn't know anything about Soul having to dress up to protect his dear old friend. He had to decline the invitation saying he had work to attend to. It wasn't completely a lie since he was doing his job by protecting Maka.

"We are here." Kid said while they walked inside of the mansion.

Maka gasped a little, remembering how it had looked like when she had been in their mansion when she had been a little girl.

The inside of the mansion had now brown paint and a wonderful flowerlike painting to it. It was beautiful but Maka preferred the darker theme they had before with red and black mixed together. It had given her an insight of Soul's inner. His mind always seemed a little dark but not in a bad way. He was like an albino rabbit since he would never hurt anyone without a purpose. His eyes had always been on those in need of his help or those who pushed people down.

Becoming an officer is what soul does best in Maka's mind even if he is new at the job.

Soul smiled toward his pretend wife and bowed low, offering his arm to Maka. She could only imagine how it would be if this was real. She would probably be the happiest woman alive.

"Will this fine lady let me escort her inside to the ballroom?" He asked kind but with a smirk on his face. His smirk had always ticked her off but over the years she learned to love that smile and today, she found herself taken back by his razor sharp teeth and his rough lips forming that one smirk.

"You may."

Kid walked slightly behind them while Soul escorted them inside of the ballroom and to Maka's surprise, it looked exactly the same from how she remembered it. The white walls and the brown wood floor were still there along with a similar flower arrangement on the tables.

"It looks the same, doesn't it?"

Maka was astonished. She thought this room was going to be the one who would get renewed into something more modern. But to her happiness it was just the same with a few slight differences.

"Yes." She was trapped in her joy for the unchanged room. The ballroom had always been her favorite place in the Evans mansion since it was here Soul taught her how to dance. Soul always had thought dancing wasn't fun but she think he had enjoyed himself while dancing with her since he always smiled wide, exposing his sharp teeth.

Without Maka even realizing it, Soul released her hand and bowed in front of her. "Care to dance?"

All her problems about pretending to be his husband flew out of the window. The only thing she could see was her dearest friend asking her to dance and almost too eagerly, she gave him her hand and let him take her to the dance floor.

Slowly, they stepped to the sides in perfect timing. Years and years of practice had paid off for Maka and to her surprise; she hadn't stepped on his foot yet.

"This brings back memories." Soul said and Maka nodded in response.

"Yes it does."

Soul smiled wide and he was happy whatever had clouded her mind with sorrow had flown out of the window. He didn't ever want to see her with a sad face or a face full of grief not if he could prevent it.

They danced for a little while before they went off the dance floor toward the smorgasbord. There was plenty of food. Food enough to feed to the starving children Maka had seen roaring the streets in agony. She grew a little mad and then, a man walked up to her.

"Afternoon my lady. " A dark man said politely. His hair was dark and so were his eyes. He was in a black suit most men at the party seemed to wear. There was nothing special about him at all. He just seemed to be one in the crowd.

"Afternoon sir." Maka answered politely while she looked around for Soul. He was by the end of the table with one plate of food. He must still be stacking food since his eyes were glued to the long table of appetizers. Of all the times for Soul to be gone getting food Maka had to be left alone with a man.

"May I ask what your name is?" He asked and Maka suddenly became very aware of the ring on her finger.

"Violet Chapman and you are?"

"Kilik. Nice meeting you Violet." Kilik grabbed Maka's hand and planted a gentle kiss on top of it.

Soul had just finished getting food for himself and Maka when he turned toward her to see another man kissing her lovely hand. His stomach twisted and he could feel his face going green in jealousy. He hated when other men showed interest in his woman. He hated it. He hates the fact men on the streets paid her to use her innocent body. He hated the fact she was forced to sell her body daily while he lived in his mansion, oblivious of the harsh ship she had to go through to stay alive and breathing.

With quick steps, he reached Maka and glared daggers at the man in front of him. "Who might you be?"

Kilik noticed Soul's danger and immediately backed off. Of course, he had seen the ring on Maka's finger but he was still very interested in her.

"Kilik."

"I'm George Chapman. Violet is my wife." He could as well have spit in his face and asked him to get the bloody hell away from Maka but he had to remain calm. He could not during any circumstances cause any trouble. They had to blend in.

Kilik received the message and immediately walked away from them.

Maka didn't feel sad at all for Kilik's absence since she didn't feel comfortable or safe with him. The only person she felt safe with is Soul and she doesn't think she will ever feel safer with anyone else than Soul.

Maka smiled at Soul and when she opened her mouth to thank her friend for the rescue there was a gun shot.

Soul immediately dropped the plate of food and the plate broke into a millions of pieces. Screams were heard all around Maka and her instinct of living in the streets of Whitechapel told her to immediately run and take cover.

Luckily, before she had a chance to bolt, Soul grabbed her wrist and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, shielding her from the danger.

"We need to get out of here. Now."

Maka looked around for her other bodyguard but Death The Kid wasn't insight. She couldn't see him through the scared sea of people but she had to think Death The Kid was okay.

Soul managed to get them out safe and sound and into a carriage. He told their wagoner of their location and then jumped inside of the carriage where Maka sat.

The carriage rushed away from the mansion and Soul held a trembling Maka in his arms. Even though Maka had been through and seen a lot on the streets of Whitechapel, she never seemed to be any less scared. But the affection and the safety of Soul's arms it made her feel a little better.

Soul hushed her gently as he rocked her in his arms "It is okay… we are on our way to the safe house… Death The Kid is right behind us."

Maka cried into Soul's arms, her tears stained his suit but they soon stopped and only sobs were left inside of the carriage.

…

Inside of the police station where Black*Star and Jacqueline went through the evidence they had gotten from the victims of Jack The Ripper. Something wasn't adding up and it bugged Black*Star a lot.

"How is it going Miss Jacqueline?"

"I don't know Sir. This doesn't add up at all." Jacqueline admitted. "The only solution I can come up is that there is Two Jack The Rippers and one of them works with the police."

Black*Star looked at his assistant serious. "You know it only points toward one person of our officers."

Jacqueline sigh while Black*Star ran his hands through his hair. "I know. It is obvious Soul is working together with someone and it isn't weird he wanted to be Miss Albarn's body guard. But we don't know who the person he is working with."

"We have to go to the safe house and pray to god he hasn't hurt her or worse." Black*Star went up and grabbed his coat and cane. "Come Jacqueline. We have a serial-killer to catch."

Jacqueline agreed and got her own coat on and went beside her partner.

As they both went out of the police station with determination of catching Soul Evans and bring him in for all of Jack The Ripper's murderers. They are convinced Soul is Jack The Ripper and the man they saw on the roof top earlier that day it was his sidekick. Soul tried to trick them but he is wrong. Soul can't trick the legendary Black*Star.

…

Maka and Soul arrived at the farm which proved to be the safe house. The farm looked oddly usual. A red barn and a house. There was a big corn field right behind the barn and in front of the barn was a stump with a sickle stabbed into it.

"Are we safe?"

Soul nodded. "Yes. Jack The Ripper won't find us here. Let Black*Star and Jacqueline take care of this and they will capture him."

Soul's arm was still wrapped around her shoulders while he guided her inside of the barn instead of the house. Maka found this very odd and immediately got suspicious of her friend and she didn't like it at all.

"Soul. Why are we inside of the barn?"

"It is because I want to ask you something before we walk inside of the house." Soul released Maka's shoulders and grabbed her hands instead. His piercing red eyes stared gently into her emerald ones.

"You are a beautiful woman and my most precious memories are all of when you and I were together and played, danced or talked." He swung their entwined hands a little while Maka's heart started to race. "You and I have been friends for a very long time and when we were children I knew you were something special to me and now I know what I want."

Soul's smile sparkled and his eyes radiant with something Maka neither Soul could point out. "Maka. I want you to become my wedded wife. Will you marry me?"

Maka's heart stopped. It is happening. He wants _her_; a woman used multiple times, a woman who has no family and has nothing; no house, no real job or any kind of honor or title, well, not a good one since she already had prostitute as a title and that isn't a good one.

Soul continued to stare into her beautiful eyes and all he could see was the girl he had played in the garden and danced with. The one he was so emotional attached to and he even dared to say he was falling for her. Maka means a lot to him and knowing she felt the same would be heaven for him.

"Do you really want me..? I mean… what your mother said and your family won't be happy with you marrying a prostitute from the street…"

Maka voided his eyes and he immediately wrapped his arms around her and puller her close to him, their bodies were as close they could be.

"You are the woman I want. I don't care you have been with multiple men. I still want you. I have never felt like this toward any women and I have met plenty of them but you are the only one who has managed to take a place in my heart." He grabbed her hand and placed it just above his heart and she could feel the fast beating heart of his right underneath her palm. "You can feel my heart. My heart beats only for you and it has for a very long time. I'm not going to do the same mistake by letting you get taken away from me again like that morning when you got taken to the orphanage. I'm not going to lose you again"

Soul's eyes drilled into Maka's. He was absolutely serious and Maka couldn't detect any hesitation or lie. He really wanted her to become his wife and he didn't care about what it would mean to him and the people around him. All he wanted was Maka and she was fine with it because she wants him too. She wants to be his wife and she knew she was too falling for the albino man in front of her.

"In that case. My answer will be yes."

His eyes lit up even more and Maka had never seen his eyes so alive and energetic. It was like his eyes were pure life dancing like flames inside of his eyes. His eyes made her stomach flutter and without even knowing it, the two adults had leaned toward each other and their lips crashed onto the others.

They both had already had their first kisses but the kiss they shared was the best one yet. Their bodies were on fire and electricity coursed through their veins. They had never felt so alive before in their lives. It was amazing how just one kiss could bring it out of them.

"I haven't a ring yet but I will get one for you as soon this is all over." He said against her lips and she just nodded a little showing she had heard what he said.

Maka's hands found themselves gripping his snow white hair while Soul pulled her waist closer to him. The moment was far too short for their liking but a sound of house's cries interrupted their moment. Maka's blood ran cold from the screams of the horses. It wasn't an ordinary sound. It was like the horses cried out in pain.

Soul felt Maka's uneasiness and immediately kissed her quickly. "Don't worry. I will check what is going on. You just wait here."

Without even time to answer, Soul was gone out of the barn.

…

They were near the safe house Soul, Maka and Kid should be at. Black*Star had felt aggravated the entire ride because Kid and Maka could be dead and Soul would have succeeded at killing another woman but not just any woman, a woman who the police offered protection too.

He cursed himself for letting himself fall for Soul's tricks and letting him be one of her bodyguards.

"Sir, the house is just up ahead. We are here." Black*Star's assistant Jacqueline said.

Black*Star felt a little relieved but he still didn't know if Soul had gotten his hands on Maka.

"Good. We have to hurry."

The carriage came to an abrupt halt and Black*Star looked confused at Jacqueline. "Why are we stopping? We are still not quite there at the house."

"It is because one of our officers is in front of the carriage." Black*Star looked out seeing his friend and immediately opened the door and went out of the carriage without noticing the same double egged blade Maka had seen when she was attacked. He even failed to see the wagoner's dead body in his seat.

"Hey-"

Before he got to say one more word his throat was severed along with his vocal cords. He fell to his knees and eventually hit the ground. He was bleeding badly and a little while later he could hear the cry of Jacqueline and a slashing sound to before a loud thud of what he believed was her body.

When Jacqueline hit the ground, she received another stab but this time it was in her womb and within a matter of seconds she laid dead on the ground.

Black*Star watched the man kill off his horses and they cried out in pain before they too collapsed on the ground. He watched the man walk away. His eyes turned heavier and he had a hard time to keep them open but he could hold them up no longer. His eyes closed and his blood colored the ground red.

It started to rain and the rain water got mixed with Black*Star's blood.

…

It had started to rain and Maka got worried for Soul. He could catch a cold if he stayed out in this weather.

It has gone a while since he went to check the situation but Maka's nerves got in her way all the time since she was really worried for him.

She could no longer sit around and wait for him. She has to find him and go inside of the house so she could make some tea for both of them. It is just too bad she forgot her little bag at the police station along with her real clothes.

When she thought about it, she was still wearing the wig and immediately ripped it off of her head and let the ash blond hair of hers get freed. Soul had already taken his off in the carriage but she guessed she must have completely forgotten she even wore it.

Without caring for her dress she wore, she stepped outside in the rain and she could see a figure moving toward her and behind him she could see the carriage far away at the road.

The figure got closer and closer and she could see it was Soul.

She immediately got happy and started to run toward him but then when she was what he was covered in she stopped.

Soul's hair was drenched in the rain water and so was his suit, but it wasn't drenched with rain water but with blood and in his hand he gently carried a gun.

Her eyes widen and her heart beat fast. Soul. Blood. Gun. Red eyes. Soul is Jack The Ripper. He was him all along. Soul lied to me and tried to build up faith for him and then he would take my life. But who was it on the roof then? Soul was beside me all the time. Could it have been someone else who tricked me making me think it wasn't Soul? Yes. It must have been.

Maka took a step backwards and hit the barn wall while Soul continued to walk toward Maka. "I know what you did."

Soul raised his eyebrow but Maka cut him off before he had a chance to reply. "Don't come any closer! I know why you brought me here! You brought me to an isolate place where you could kill me without anyone noticing us."

Maka bolted before Soul could either say or do something. She turned around and ran into the cornfield. The corn slapped her in the face and ripped her dress.

"Maka! It is not what you think!" Soul screamed while he followed her inside the cornfield. He desperately tried to find her in the maze of corn but it was hard enough orientating in the field.

Maka continued to run and with a quick snap one of her heels broke and she feel face fist into the mud. She let out a cry and she felt a searing pain in her ankle. She had definitively sprained her ankle. At all the times she could sprain it and become half-cripple it had to be now.

She gritted her teeth in pain and quickly ripped off her heels from her feet and got up again. The mud colored her feet and dress brown but she couldn't care less. If she didn't get away from Soul she would end up being his next victim.

"Maka! Don't run away from me!" He screamed once again and continued to run through the cornfield. He slipped a little while running in full speed while his eyes darted to ever direction all around him in hope of seeing Maka's ash blond hair or emerald eyes.

Maka ran until she saw something in the corner of her eyes. She stopped abruptly and turned toward a soaking wet Death the Kid. "Sir Death. I'm so happy you found me!" limped over to him and threw her arms around him. "Soul is trying to kill me. He is Jack The Ripper. Please help me!"

Kid wrapped his arms around Maka and his smirk was unnaturally wide while his eyes were wide. "I promise he won't get to you." Kid's voice was unstable and a little box fell from his sleeve into his hand and he opened the box revealing very small red half orbs. He took one at a time and popped it into his eyes which were no longer golden but red, like Soul's.

"Miss Albarn. Did you know I've invented things?" He asked and his grip around Maka tightened while Maka didn't suspect a thing about his next motive.

Maka shook her head while still keeping her head buried in his chest. She did not feel safe in his company but his company was safer than the one of Soul's.

"I have invented this magnificent thing which I would like to call, color lenses."

"That is great Sir Death." Maka smiled politely and she pulled away slightly and looked into his now red eyes when the cogwheels inside of her head started to work. Death The Kid has the same color as Soul and it is the same color as Soul who is Jack The Ripper. Soul is the Jack The Ripper but Kid.

Maka's mouth snapped open and she just got the time to scream when her mouth got covered by a Kid's hand. "Now Now, Miss, we can't have you calling for Soul now. That would spoil our fun." Kid whispered into her ear and she felt his hot breath hit her ear and it wasn't a pleasant feeling for her but the feeling of a double-egged blade caressing her dress was definitely a worse feeling than his breath. "I will first cut your throat open and watch the life drain from your eyes, then I will cut your arms, face and belly up. I will take your kidney and eat it and leave your organs out for everyone to see."

Maka squirmed in his grip but with a bad ankle it made it much harder and more painful to fight Death the Kid off.

"You are going to die now. You are going to die right here and right now!" The blade in his hand got higher up and in that moment, she wished upon heaven and the almighty god to not make her life more miserable and short. She had already lived a horrible life filled with pain and fear and did she really deserve it? No. Not if you ask her.

"Please god let me get saved by a knight in shiny armor." She whispered to herself while she squeezed her eyes shut.

This is the part where her life would turn for the better but her life didn't contain any better turns or luck. The blade made contact with her throat and it got sliced open.

Pain shot through her body and Death The Kid released her and she feel to the ground. She tried to breathe but she couldn't, she only got more blood in her lungs and she could feel the life of her slipping away from her. The only thing she could hear was the sound of Death The Kid's wicked laughter and the sight of him but his lines were all blurred.

With a battle cry, Soul swung the scythe he had found outside of the barn into Death The Kid's skull. His laughter stopped and his eyes were wide. Before Death The Kid had realized what had occurred he was dead and hit the ground hard.

Soul thought he had saved Maka in time but his worst nightmares got answered when he saw a dying Maka on the ground.

"MAKAAA!" He screamed out in sorrow and pain of what he saw in front of him.

He dove for her and picked her up in his arms, forgetting about the sickle in Death The Kid's skull and the gun he had lost in the maze of corn.

"MAKA! PLEASE DON'T DIE! PLEASE! WE HAVEN'T YET GOTTEN MARRIED!" He screamed while his tears got mixed with the rain.

Maka couldn't be happier to spend her last moments on this earth in Soul's arms. God must have had some kind of sympathy for her to at least give her Soul.

Her blood had already covered the ground she once laid on and she felt very cold from the rain but it didn't matter now because she was with Soul. In one last try to reach out toward Soul, she reached for his cheek but halfway there her hand was grasped with Soul's and he squeezed her hand hard.

"Please Maka. Please! Don't leave me like this." Soul pleaded for her, he begged her over and over to not die but the cut in her throat was too deep.

"I-" She coughed up blood. She may not have had the strength to reach out to him but she sure as death would tell him her feelings.

"I… I'm…" She stuttered a lot and it was hard speaking through all the blood in her lungs and throat. "I'm… s-sorry… I-"She coughed up blood. "I… I… love…. You…" Her vision faded and her body went limp in his arms. She was no longer with her dear Soul she had spent her happiest moments with.

Soul's eyes were wide and he could have sworn on his grave his heart stopped. He loved this woman in his arms but he couldn't tell her that because she was gone.

He screamed out all the pain and agony he felt and the sky filled with lighting and it started to rain heavier. He cried and screamed and cried. His reason to live and his one love had died just moments ago.

Soul had managed to kill the person who wanted Maka dead but he couldn't protect her or save her. Why had god been so cruel to him and Maka? Why couldn't they live happily til the day they died?

He didn't have the answer but he had to contact the officer about Jacqueline, Death the Kid, Black*Star and Maka. They all died in a matter of an hour and he had to see they got the proper funeral they deserved but Death The Kid he would happily watch him burn in hell.

The dead woman in his arms was still as beautiful as she was alive, even in death her beauty didn't falter.

The man stood up on weak legs and started to make his way out of the maze. His feet dragged in the mud and it felt like a thousand years went by before he got out of the cornfield and he was greeted with officers from the police station.

"Sir-"

"Fire!" Before Soul had a chance to explain him to the officers released fire and bullets went through Soul's body. He was about try cry out in pain but then a bullet went right through his forehead and he died immediately. The two corpses of the couple laid on each other but their hands stayed entwined.

In the last moments of Soul Evans's life he couldn't be happier to be dead and reunited with his loved one in heaven.

The world would never know the passion and love the two young adults shared for one another. After all, Soul hadn't put a ring on Maka so she was buried in the woods while he rested in his family grave. The adults didn't rest beside each other but they would always be together in heaven. In heaven they would be together forever without anyone interfering or separating them.

"Men, tell the mayor the infamous killer Jack The Ripper is none the less than Soul Evans and his companion is still unknown."

Death The Kid's companion grinned wide while he watched the cops carry the black bags with the bodies of the ones who died that night. He chuckled loudly and walked away from the scene of the crime. The man fixed his top hat, revealing none the less than Kilik.

Kilik might have lost Death The Kid who killed all those people, but the end of Jack The Ripper's horror was far away from the end.

Happy Halloween


End file.
